


Fatherhood

by oktizen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost everybody is a kid, Clint is a Father, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Steve is a Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while watching Civil War, I had this idea when Steve and Clint reunited with their "family" along with them. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> So while watching Civil War, I had this idea when Steve and Clint reunited with their "family" along with them. Hope you enjoy.

In a peaceful park in New York, a man was found pushing his daughter high up into the air on a swing. The little just continues to laugh and giggle while shouting, “Higher daddy!” every now and then. While the two were in their own world, they almost missed the little boy that plopped himself onto the swing beside them.

Suddenly while whipping her hair from her face the little girl looked over and saw the newcomer. The ever so curious child now wants to see what was going on. Asking her dad to stop, she jump off the swing and made her way over while her dad took her old spot. By the time she was in front of him, she gave a small smile while saying, “Hi, there. My name is Wanda Barton. What’s yours?”

This had the boy looking up. Despite his bad mood the boy knew that his father had taught him better than this, so with a small smile he replies, “Hi, Wanda. My name is James. James Rogers, but you can call me Bucky.”

“Hi, there Bucky,” Wanda said with a growing smile. But the she remembers the boy’s down mood earlier. “Why were you sad earlier?” This had Bucky back to his earlier mood. When he chose to stay silent, so Wanda’s father decided to come to his daughter rescue.

“Hey, there. Bucky right?” Seeing his nod, he continues. “I’m Clint Barton, this cutie’s father.” He pinches her cheek before setting her in his lap while he sat in front of the boy. “I know your parents might’ve taught you to not talk to strangers, but you know people say that talking to strangers can be a lot easier than talking to loved ones. That way no one you care about gets hurt. How does that sound?”

Thinking over what Clint had said, the boy began to consider his options. Seeing no other options, he began telling his story. “Well, my dad and little brother just moved away from our other house and things are kind of complicated. My dad tries to do his best to take care of the both of us, but recently I feel like he isn’t paying attention to me anymore. I know that I shouldn’t be selfish, but I can’t help feeling that way. Does this make me a bad son?”

“No,” Clint answers while tickling his girl. “In fact I think you are a very mature young boy. But I think you should realize that you’re also a kid. You are allowed to be selfish every once in awhile.” Seeing his uncertain expression though, Clint decided to take a different course. “How about you hang out with me and this little cutie?”

“Daddy!” a voice yells before a little boy launched himself onto Clint’s back.

“And maybe this little guy, too,” he grumbles before bringing him over onto his lap. “Hey, there speedy. I want you to meet our new friend, Bucky. Bucky, this is my son, Pietro.”

“Hi, there!” he yells excitedly while standing up. Pietro step towards Bucky before asking quickly, “Do you want to play?”

“Uh sure,” he answers almost uncertainly. He just got a wide grin before he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him onto his feet before running away. Bucky heard Wanda yelling while behind them.

“No fair, ‘Tro! I met him first!”

“Too late. He is mine!” he yells over his shoulder. Bucky is not used to this, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t like it.

Before he could think a golden retriever came out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground. Upon closer examination, the dog only had one functioning eye, his right one. Bucky thought that it was a stray until Clint came over and lead the dog away. “Hey, hey, Lucky. Don’t damage our new friend yet.” Turning towards the boy he apologizes. “Sorry for Lucky. He is very affectionate towards new people.”

“It’s okay. I am just not use to a dog.”

This had the twins gasping. “You never had a pet?” Wanda asks.

“No. My dad says that it’s too much responsibility.”

“Well you can play with Lucky. He already seems to like you anyway. Isn’t that right Lucky?” The dog just barked loudly before panting. Looking over to a man laying down on a blanket he told the kids, “Play nice guys. I have to go check up on Uncle Scott.”

“Wanna play catch with Lucky?” Pietro asks while picking up a used and discarded tennis ball. Looking between Wanda’s smile and Lucky’s happy demeanor, Bucky couldn’t help but say yes. Then starts the game of who can throw the ball the furthest which soon lead a game of who’s the fastest, minus Wanda who chose to sit out with Lucky and watch. Bucky felt happy because he hadn’t had this much fun in a while. Like Clint said, he is still a kid.

It wasn’t before long when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. It was his dad. Turning around he saw his father walking over with his little brother in his hand. Making his way over, he greets his father. “Hi, dad. You and Sam done?”

“Bucky, what did I tell you about wandering off?”

“I shouldn’t wander off because something bad might happen.”

“That’s right young man.”

“Is there a problem?” Unaware of Clint’s presence the little family turn towards the newcomer.

‘Uh, nothing sir. It’s just that my son manage to leave my sight without permission,” he said while scolding his son.

“Oh, that would be my fault. My kids seems to love making friends, so they invited him over to play,” he says while gesturing towards his kids and dog. “If I had known I would’ve came to you and asks for permission.”

“No, it’s alright. I should’ve been paying attention to Bucky more.” This got a scoff from Bucky. “Excuse me, young man?”

Clint decided to intervene. “Uh, hey, Bucky, why don’t you take your brother to go play with Lucky? I think he will like that.” Seeing the little boy nodding excitedly when he saw the dog, Clint just smile. “See? Go on ahead boys. We’ll have some grown up talk over here.”

The two men watch as the kids run off before they turn towards each other. “What was all that about?”

“Mr. Rogers, right?”

“Steve. Call me Steve.”

“Alright, Steve I’m Clint Barton, and Bucky is just going through something at the moment.”

“And what is it exactly?” He sounds almost impatient.

“You see he kind of told me in confidence and-” Steve interrupts him.

“Please from a father to another, can you please tell what I’m doing wrong. He’s my first son, and I don’t want him to feel any less.”

Clint hesitated for a moment before he relents. “He feels forsaken when it comes to your other son. He thinks that whatever things going on at home is affecting how much attention you’re giving to the two of them.”

“Dammit,” he mutters. “ I thought he was acting strange.”

“Hey, don’t take it to heart. He just needs to be reminded that he is important too every once in awhile. I have two kids as well. Twins in fact. Just make sure you give them equal amount of attention, and if not then try compromising with them. There are many things you can try to show love to both your kids. Plus, having a pet or an uncle can help with that.”

“Well thank you for telling me this, Mr. Barton. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It’s nothing and please call me Clint. Plus we single fathers got to stick together.”

“Single?”

“Oh, sorry I just assumed from what Bucky told me. Didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

“No, it’s not that. I mean I am single, but I meant aren’t you…” Without saying more he gestures over to where the picnic basket was. Where Scott was.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Me and Scott are just friends. Also the twins uncle if I might add. Yeah, my wife passed away a while back. But all in the pass.”

“I know the feeling.” Taking a look at his boys, he turns back to the shorter blond man. “Hey, um, I’m not usually this forward but do you come around here often?”

“Why Mr. Rogers, are you coming onto me?” Clint teases.

“Can’t say I ain’t trying, doll,” was his comeback.

“Alright, well sorry to disappoint, but I won’t be here long. I have to get back to work soon. I only have until the end of the week.”

“Well then I guess I’ll just cherish the time you have left.”

With a playful scoff, Clint turns to walk towards the kids. “Buy a guy flower first,” he calls over his shoulder.

“What you like?”

“Lilies!”

With a smirk he just followed the shorter man with his eyes. Oh this going to be fun, Steve thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
